


Honey Beacon

by devastating



Series: Spooky FE3H [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Horror Elements, because it’s spooky season lads, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devastating/pseuds/devastating
Summary: “ The man's smile was sharper than a knife, his eyes tantalizing any that dared to look his way. A promise of heartbreak disguised as loved. Sylvain Jose Gautier was, in short, a deadly poison that roamed the streets of Fhirdiad. A plague that took the hearts of many and a thief that stole more than he gave. There was little to know of the man, a Margrave whose land was so far from where the prince now lived that none had ever visited. A man who only until tonight, had anyone even seen in person. The Margrave was more akin to myth than reality.“~ ♡ ~Dimitri meets Margrave Gautier
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Spooky FE3H [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924717
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Honey Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky season means I get to get away with really ambiguous shit so don’t mind me while I wax poetic spooky stuff in disguise of it being ‘horror’ though this one lads, is not scary honestly. This idea just came to me in cold sweat and I couldn't stop thinking about it so don't mind me ahaHA

The man's smile was sharper than a knife, his eyes tantalizing any that dared to look his way. A promise of heartbreak disguised as loved. Sylvain Jose Gautier was, in short, a deadly poison that roamed the streets of Fhirdiad. A plague that took the hearts of many and a thief that stole more than he gave. There was little to know of the man, a Margrave whose land was so far from where the prince now lived that none had ever visited. A man who only until tonight, had anyone even seen in person. The Margrave was more akin to myth than reality. 

Even so the young prince couldn’t keep his eyes from the mysterious man. He had heard the rumors, knew the warnings, and even still when the smile was directed to him, Dimitri could do nothing more than feel his heart skip a beat. It was terrible, truly, how one simple smile could get his heart to jump out of his chest. 

“Margrave Gautier” Dimitri whispered, “why is it I’m only meeting him now” he frowned at his uncle. 

“He recently inherited the position” his uncle replied though there was clear doubt in his own words. “I believe you have met him, you might just not remember it.” 

Dimitri severely doubted that. There was no way that his mind would have ever come to forget someone like Sylvain. His presence alone demanded everyone’s attention and the prince also knew deep down that he would never forget the shocking red on the man's head. It was unnatural, crimson red like the roses in his mother's garden. In his 20 years of living, he had never encountered someone that had hair like the Margrave, that alone, he knew he would have remembered. 

His eyes never left the Margrave, he couldn’t help himself. Even as he danced with others his eyes kept drifting to the familiar shade of red. And every time without fail, the Margrave was already looking at him. A coy smile on his lips and all the prince could do was turn away as if the sight alone burned his skin raw. Still. His eyes always drifted back to the red among all the muted colors in the ballroom. 

“You know your highness, it’s impolite to stare” a voice like velvet spoke behind him, startling the prince as he turned to find red. The Margrave smiled at him, playful like that of a fox as the man leaned over the balcony ledge. “I don’t bite. You can always come and talk. I really do enjoy the company of others.” 

“I apologize” Dimitri stammered out, flustered without really knowing why. “I didn't mean to stare. It is just that I have never seen you before so I was curious.” 

“You wound me your highness” the Margrave chuckled, palm over his heart. “And after all those summers that we spent together, you’re telling me that you don’t remember me?” 

Dimitri frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure if the redhead was being honest or if he was teasing. Surely he would have remembered if he had ever met Sylvain before, he would have especially remembered if he had met him more than just once. 

“We have met before?” He asked hesitantly. 

The smile on the redhead faltered just slightly, a small crack in his porcelain mask. “You don’t remember do you?” Now Dimitri truly felt like the most horrible person alive but before he could apologize the redhead was sighing, drawing out the sigh to the point of it being overly dramatic. “Your highness and after everything that I did to be here today for your birthday. Did you really forget?” 

“I-I apologize I don’t really know what you’re talking about. You said that we spent summers together? But during the summer I spent those days with Duke Fraldarius and his family” the prince frowned, he would bet his life on that. He knew for a fact that he spent all of his childhood with the Fraldarius’ and that no one but them had been with him during those days. 

Sylvain pouted, “you really are hurting my feelings now your highness.” 

The young prince had no idea how to feel about what was happening. He was never the type of person to simply forget meeting someone, yes he would occasionally forget certain details of events in his life but never so badly that he couldn’t recall meeting someone entirely. It didn’t help that Sylvain truly seemed upset about him not remembering him. 

“I don’t mean to be hurtful I just—“ 

He was interrupted with another loud sigh from the redhead. The man stretched himself on the rail and let his arms hang down from the balcony, his cheek resting on the cold marble as he turned to look at Dimitri. It felt sinful to look at Sylvain then, to see his eyes lacking that playfulness from before and instead be so real. Felt like he was breaching some kind of privacy by not averting his eyes to the redheads sudden change in character. 

“ _Upon a winter's moonlight, the willow creaked and frayed. Down by the stream of sorrows, we met that fateful day._ ” 

The redhead sang quietly, barely a whisper in the night. Immediately the young prince felt himself tense and his breathing still. The medley was one that he recalled from so very long ago. 

“ _With broken hearts we smiled, with painful tears we played. In each other’s arms we slept til morning came again._ ” 

He breathed out slowly, closing his eyes as the redhead continued singing. Memories of summer days came flooding to him but not days he knew he lived but instead distant dreams he once had. 

That summer had been hard for him, the death of his parents still fresh wounds on his mind. The first summer he would go to the Fraldarius’ lakeside cabin not out of want but out of necessity. He hadn’t spoken in days and ate only when coerced into it. Everyone thought that a visit to one of his most treasured places would do him good, would keep him from tipping over the edge. Despite his love for that place that held so many great memories, he couldn’t bring himself out of the depressive state he was in. If anything the gaping hole inside him only grew as the days passed. 

Nightmares of that day, the screams of his mother and father as they burned alive still rung in his ears day in and day out. No lake and no cabin would ever drown that out for the prince. Desperation was clear in his uncle's eyes as he begged him to keep living, to keep trying to move past that fateful day but the prince let himself keep drifting. Guilt kept him bedridden and nightmares kept him sick. He quickly found himself getting closer and closer to death's door until one fateful night. 

The same twisted show played in his mind, a nightmare so horrible he knew come morning he would wake up screaming and crying. His mother's screams pierced his ears to the point where he wanted nothing more than to gouge them out until he heard it. A soft somber voice singing to him, growing louder and louder until he couldn’t hear the screams anymore. A light that slowly encompassed the darkness until he found himself no longer looking at the burned remains of the palace but instead of a room covered in books and candles. Sitting among the piles was a redhead, smile so bright that Dimitri felt blinded by it. 

“You’re in so much pain” the redhead whispered, cocking his head to the side, placing one hand on the floor to lean closer to him. 

“W-Where am I?” He turned to look back but found no door. The windows only showed what he knew to be the outside of the Fraldarius lakeside but he knew better than anyone, that this room did not exist in that cabin. He and Felix had explored every corner of that cabin after the monsoons had kept them locked away one summer. This room was not one that was in that oh so familiar cabin. 

“You’re safe here, nothing can hurt you while I’m around” the redhead smiled extending one hand out to Dimitri. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

He woke before he could reach out, the image of the man's smile burned into his mind and for the first time that month, he did not wake up screaming. After that night however, whenever the nightmares got too bad, the same song led him back to the same room. The redhead was always there with careful smiles and honey sweet words. Promises of safety and promises of happiness always purred into his ear. Always extending his hand to the young prince but Dimitri never able to reach out in return. 

“It hurts doesn’t it? The life you’re living” the redhead purred into his ears, careful kisses pressed into the crook of his neck that slowly made the prince boneless. 

“Yes.” 

“I can help” the man smiled the same careful smile he always gave him. “Stay with me and I’ll take care of you. Give you the happiness you need, the love that you deserve.” 

The blonde breathed in slowly, having to remind himself that this was simply a dream and nothing more, a twisted perverse thing that his mind had conjured. That the man that now held him and kissed him was nothing more than a figment of imagination. Even still, his heart swayed with each word the man spoke and his body shivered with each kiss that was laid on his skin. 

“With me the voices will stop, with me the dreams will be no more. It won’t hurt anymore my prince.” 

“I want to” he found himself whispering, a confession that he would never dare say if he was anywhere but in a dream. 

The redhead smiled, the curves of his lips reaching his eyes and as he leaned closer to the blonde. A careful hand cupped his cheek as the man bridged the distance between them. “Then reach out, just this once.” 

He woke the minute the words left the redhead, for the first time however, his body ached as he shivered violently. His body covered in sweat and his breathing bordering hysterical. It was as if he had woken up from one of his terrible nightmares instead of the pleasant dream he had had. It confused him and unsettled him but he never had another chance to think about that again. That afternoon he left the Fraldarius’ cabin and the redhead became nothing more than a distant memory to him. 

He opened his eyes slowly, a shaky breath left his lips as golden eyes met his. The margrave smiled at him, the same careful smile from his dreams. 

“And here I thought you forgot about me, my prince.” 

He didn’t know how to reply to that, had no way to cope with what his brain was trying to tell him. Those had been dreams, he was sure of that. And yet the man that stared back at him now was the same as back then. It wasn’t possible, there was no way that this could be real. He quickly turned back and found the party still going on, people danced and laughed as they enjoyed the festivities. The smell of food and alcohol filled the air in a way that confused the blonde. It felt real and yet there was no way. 

“Am I dreaming?” 

Sylvain laughed, his shoulders shook as he kept laughing. Turning to look at the prince with a smile that was equal parts twisted and amused. “I don’t know. Are you?” 

Dimitri frowned, “I do not enjoy this game you’re playing.” 

The Margrave put his hands up in defeat, “okay okay, no need to get so upset, your highness. I was only teasing a litte” he chuckled lightly before stepping closer to the blonde. “I really did miss you though, it hurt that you left without saying goodbye.” 

“I-I apologize,” Dimitri mumbled, unsure on what to say or do about his current predicament. He was still unsure on whether he was dreaming or if this was just a twisted prank that the margrave was playing on him. 

“That’s fine, you can just make it up to me” Sylvain grinned, stretching his arms over his head with a groan before extending his hand out to the blonde casually. “What do you say about having a dance with me then? Maybe I’ll forgive you after that.” 

Everything in him told him to reject the redhead, shiver after shiver ran down his spine as his gut yelled at him to reject the offer. There was something unsettling about the margrave, about the smile that didn’t really reach his eyes or the careful way he held his hand out to him. Even still, his mind played the song from before, a beacon of light and hope. Memories of sweet honeyed words and careful kisses too tempting for him to reject. 

“One dance” the prince smiled before he grabbed the redhead's hand. “Just one dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/wrathiess)


End file.
